The Angel of Death
The Angel of Death is a crime scene in Season Six of Showtime's series DEXTER. It is the fourth of the Doomsday Tableaus. At the scene, the Erin Baer is found in an array symbolizing the Angel of Death. The Crime Kidnapping (later murder). Erin Baer is kidnapped from her home and strapped into an Angel of Death array within a green house. She is later killed after police accidentally trigger a trap. Method The killer charms the victim into going back to her apartment for sex. After they were done he restrained her with rope and duct taped her mouth shut. He then takes a moment to breathe and then takes her to a green house where he has set up an array similar to an angel of death. The killer straps a spike collar around her throat which will kill her after his trap is activated. Once the police arrive they inadvertently activate the trap killing her. Motive Erin Baer was chosen because she slept with Travis Marshall and so she became his third Doomsday Victim. Another factor is the fact that she worked close by to Travis' job, giving him easy access to her. The message Travis is trying to convey is "You must go back and report your message to many peoples and nations and languages and kings." This was determined by Detective Mike Anderson, one of the leading investigators on this case. Clues and Evidence At the scene, the clear evidence present at the time is the Alpha-Omega sign in front of the green house where Homicide finds it. The outer layer of the symbol is pictured using fish and the actual symbol is written in blood on the soil. Dexter Morgan notices that there is a blood trail leading from the symbol into the green house. As Lieutenant Debra Morgan and Sergeant Angel Batista follow Dexter to the green house door they find blood on the handle. They then enter the green house with Detective Joseph Quinn and two uniformed officers right behind them. As they move in they find Erin Baer, alive and positioned into an angel array with its wings down. One of the uniformed officers accidentally sets off a trip wire that drops the victim down, spreading out the wings and causing the spike collar she's wearing to severer the jugular artery immediately killing her. After her death Dexter notices a strange noise coming from the cabinet to the far left of the green house. After Sergeant Angel Batista opens it a swarm of locusts emerge throwing the whole crime scene into chaos. Upon further investigation Dexter finds a type of glue that is only used in ancient piece resorations but doesn't share this with the rest of the department. The M.E.'s office revealed the victim had sex with someone who used a spermicidal condom before she was kidnapped and Masuka discovers a number lodged within the esophagus of the victim Erin Baer (revealed to be 1244). It was later discovered by Forensic Intern Louis Greene that the numbers themselves are reference to 1260, counting down as each of these victims is killed in sequence. When the date of 1260 occurs, the End of Days is said to occur. Victim * Erin Baer, a 29-year-old Caucasian woman who worked at the Glass House Cafe at the Miami Cultural Center. Suspects The suspect in this crime is Professor James Gellar once it becomes clear that the killer is obsessed with the end of the world. The actual killer however is Travis Marshall, a 33 year old Caucasian man who works at the Miami Cultural Center. Nathan becomes the third victim in the Doomsday Tableaus. Detectives, Forensics, Agents on Scene The following law enforcement officials are present on scene, along with forensics: *Dexter Morgan *Debra Morgan *Joey Quinn *Mike Anderson *Angel Batista *Four Uniforms (unnamed patrol officers) *Dozens of witnesses Following, several more law enforcement officials become involved in the overall connected cases: *Detective Hill *Vince Masuka *Ryan Chambers *Louis Greene Related Pages * Doomsday Tableaus * Botanical Gardens Notes * This is the second crime scene not to feature a forensic student. Gallery Crime scene.jpg|'Investigating the scene prior to discovering Erin' Erin as Angel.jpg|'Erin before she dies' 604angel.png|'Erin being crucified in the trap set off by the police' Category:Doomsday Tableaus Category:Crime Scenes Category:Religious Concepts Category:Indexter